


key to my heart

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles based off au text posts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, based of one of those au post thingys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always parks his car in front of Niall's mailbox and Niall is getting tired of trying to get around it to get his mail so he does the only thing he can think of: keying a dick on drivers door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	key to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i laughed when i thought of the title i love myself

The first time it happens, Niall's okay with it. His neighbor Zayn, is having a party and he's ran out of space in his yard and driveway, so he's not too pressed about some dick parking their car by his mailbox. Niall also doesn't expect this to be a daily occurrence either.

Niall was wrong. Almost everyday when he came back from uni, the car was there. It's white and vintage looking and Niall feels like the car is mocking him whenever he walks past it.

Does Niall's mailbox have a sent that attracts this guy? What was so special about his mailbox? Zayn's driveway is now free why won't the dick park there? 

Niall wanted this dude to stop. He was tired of weaving around the fancy ass car just to get his daily mail.  He even talked to Zayn about it. Zayn said the dude like his "exercise".  _Yeah walking one house over is such a great work out._

~~~~

"Fucking bastard," Niall mutters when he get's home after a long day of work and uni. 

Niall got an idea. It's probably not the best idea in the world but it's the best his mind can come up with. He's going to key a dick on the dudes car. 

Niall pulls out his keys and starts to get to work. _I'm a fucking genius._  Niall didn't think it was that hard to key something on someones car. He has to press the key hard and his fingers are starting to get sore only after half a ball. The sound it makes is horrid too.

He's only got the balls done when he hears a voice behind him. "Uh, what are you doing?" 

Niall freezes at first and then whips around to face the voice. The guy is only a bit taller than him and he has long curly hair. _He's fucking gorgeous,_ Niall thinks. "This guy keeps parking in front of my mailbox so I'm keying their car to try and get them to stop," Niall says.

"I'm, I'm sorry, but this is my car.." The guy says. Well this is awkward. 

"I- I- uh-" Niall starts to stutter. This isn't what Niall expected to happen.

"What are you trying to draw? A dick? That doesn't even look like one,"

"Well it would if you let me finish," Niall responds. 

The guy laughs, "You need to work on your art skill, mate," 

"Well you just don't know true art," Niall replies.

Niall feels weird. He's having a conversation with a guy whose car he just keyed. Odd. But he quite likes it. He wishes that he didn't get to meet this boy because he keyed his car. Niall wonders if this guy will let him off the hook. Probably not.

"So," the guy starts, "how are we going t go about getting this fixed?"

"I have some white out in my backpack," Niall suggests.

"Funny," the guy says. "What's your name?"

"Niall, and yours?"

"Harry,"  _nice name_ "I'm just going to come out and say I need you to pay for it. I won't charge you with property damage or whatever I just want it fixed,"

"I will, don't worry. I'm sorry I keyed your car with a half drawn dick,"

"It's fine,"

Niall shuffles his feet awkwardly. "Do you want to come in and have a pint or something?"

"Sure," Harry says.

"Move your car to the driveway though, please," Niall says.

"Okay," Harry laughs.

And Harry starts to come over to Niall's the next day, and the next...

~~~~

Niall and Harry are sitting on Niall's couch watching some stupid vintage movie Harry put on. Harry is resting is head on Niall's shoulder as Niall runs his finger through Harry's hair.

"I never would have thought that I would be dating the person who tried to key a dick on my car," Harry mumbles into Niall's neck.

Niall snorts out a laugh and moves his hand and buries his face in Harry's hair. "I never thought I would be dating the person whose car I keyed,"

"But I'm glad I am," Harry says, lifting his head off Niall's shoulder and looking in his eyes.

"Me too," Niall says and gives Harry a small kiss on the lips.

"You keyed the way to my heart," Harry says.

"Oh shut up," Niall says and shoves at Harry's shoulder.

"You know you love me," Harry teases.

"Yeah, I do," Niall says and kisses Harry again.


End file.
